1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a memory system, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device for generating an internal voltage and a memory system including the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device may generate an internal voltage and may provide the internal voltage to a memory cell array or a peripheral circuit of the memory cell array. However, the internal voltage may decrease when current consumption increases. For example, when a sensing operation is performed on a bit line in the memory cell array, the internal voltage provided to the memory cell array may decrease, thereby reducing operation speed of the memory cell array.